Maybe Camping Isn't Too Bad
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: Team Austin goes camping. Lots of Auslly fluff!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is my first Auslly fic, tell me how you like it! Sorry it's sorta short, next chapters will be longer!**

Team Austin was going camping for a whole week. Trish was driving the van up to the campsite, Dez in the passenger seat and Austin and Ally in the back.

When the four finally got to the campsite, they started setting up.

Austin was trying to put up a tent, and ultimately failing. He was struggling to do any step, and Ally came over to help.

"You do it like this," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Pshh, I knew that," Austin lied. "Now c'mon! Let's check this out!" He grabbed Ally's hand and ran off towards something that sounded like a waterfall, Trish and Dez in pursuit.

There was a waterfall, and a nice pool of water at the bottom. Austin found a ledge on the waterfall about 15 feet from the water. He climbed up it and stood. It was a nice, flat rock. Without a second thought he whipped off his shirt and cannonballed into the water.

"Come on in, guys!" Austin said, Dez jumping in like a lunatic right away. Trish inched her way in, finding somewhere to sit. Ally stayed out, not wanting to go in the unknown waters.

"Ally, come in!" Austin tried to get her to come in. When she refused, he got out and hung her over his shoulder.

"Austin Monica Moon, you put me down!" She commanded.

"If you say so," He replied, dropping her in the water, causing her to yell at him, but she was laughing at the same time.

Trish eventually got bored and left, Dez following her like a lost puppy. That left Austin and Ally in the water.

Austin dived under and stayed for probably a little longer than he should have.

"Austin?" Ally called out. "Come on out, this isn't funny." She started to get worried when she felt something grab her waist. She turned around and Austin picked her up out of the water.

"You scared me!" She told him.

"Sorry, Ally, I didn't mean to," he said, with a genuinely apologetic face.

"Okay," Ally said, the smile returning to her face. She splashed water at Austin, who splashed her back. They had a full on splash war before deciding to go back to the campsite.

When they got back to the campsite it was getting dark. After Austin and Ally put on some dry clothes, they all sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep, m'kay?" Ally yawned and went into one of the two tents.

Austin followed her inside. No one had made tent arrangements yet, and he wanted to share with Ally for two reasons. Well, two main reasons. One: Dez snores, and talks, and flails around in his sleep. Not fun. Two: Ally was his best friend, well best girl friend. And crush. That makes it sound more creepy, but if you don't really think about it then I guess not.

Ally was curled up under three blankets, sleeping on top of her sleeping bag. Her eyes fluttered open as Austin lay down his sleeping bag.

"Austin?" She mumbled drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

"Let me go get some more blankets."

Austin came back with two more blankets. "This is all Trish let me take," he laughed.

Ally smiled, half awake. Austin placed the two blankets on top of the other three as Ally curled up again.

"I'm still cold." She complained.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I might have an idea to get you warm, but I'm not sure if-"

"Just do it," she yawned.

Without another word, Austin slipped under the blankets. Ally blushed, a small smile appearing on her face as she realized what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him without a second thought.

"How. Are. You. So. Warm?!" Ally questioned.

"I dunno," he replied.

And they fell asleep like that. Ally's face buried into Austin's chest, his arms around her, contents smiles on both of their faces.


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Fluffiness!**

Ally woke up with a pair of arms around her. She felt warm and safe and didn't want to get up. She looked up at whoever was holding her and saw Austin, his head resting directly above hers. She snuggled into his chest and he stirred a bit.

His eyes fluttered open and Ally pretended to be asleep. He looked down at the girl in his arms, who was supposedly sleeping. He smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. She looked so peaceful. Austin planted a soft kiss on her forehead and he felt her subconsciously snuggle into him.

Both of them wanted to just stay in this moment forever, but knew they couldn't. In a minute Ally pulled away from him and yawned, and his eyelids fluttered open from his half-asleep state.

"Morning," Austin mumbled, sad that she had gotten up. He stayed down and yawned, not wanting to get up.

"C'mon Austin, you've gotta get up," Ally said, thinking he had the cutest morning voice.

"I don't want to, it's so early..."

Ally looked at her phone. 8:00, that was early to be up on a vacation. Well, camping wasn't exactly a vacation, but it was summer, and it was early enough.

"I guess it is early..." Ally concluded.

Austin groaned and pushed his face into his pillow. Ally giggled and slipped back under the covers, a smile appearing on Austin's face and he pulled Ally into his arms again. Ally bit her lip, smiling as Austin's arms wrapped around her waist again.

He breathed in the floral scent of her hair, which was still strong despite yesterday's swimming. They both slipped into a half asleep state again, resting in the familiar yet new presence of each other.

[[In Trish and Dez's tent]]

The two were playing matchmaker for their friends once again, and their subjects were seemingly oblivious to it.

Trish took out her phone and they looked through the multiple pictures. They were pictures of Austin and Ally together, proving how perfect they were for each other.

Trish scrolled to the recent pictures she had snapped this morning.

"Exhibit G and Exhibit H," she proceeded. There were two new pictures. One was of Ally snuggled into his chest, and Austin's arms around her. Another was them in the same position, but Austin's lips softly and momentarily pressed to her forehead.

Smirks appeared on both of their faces as they looked at the pictures.

[[Back with Austin and Ally]]

10:00 rolled around quickly and the two began to stir into consciousness. Ally stretched her arms and Austin sat up, yawning.

"I'm gonna get dressed," Ally said. Austin just sat there for a moment, still processing things in his mind. "Go?" Ally laughed, pointing to the tent's exit.

"Oh, yeah, right," Austin said, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on as he walked out of the tent.

Soon enough Ally came out of the tent. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, a green camisole and short jean shorts on, and she was wearing purple tennis shoes.

Dez and Trish were already up and awake. They all started eating breakfast and then they went to explore more.

The four went to the waterfall and found a cave behind it. It was nice and cool, and you could hear the water rushing down.

Ally was skittish in the cave. Every time there would be a noise different to the rushing water, she would jump.

"Scared?" Austin teased.

"No!" She lied, though she looked scared.

Dez and Trish wondered what would happen if she acted scared. They concluded that Austin would try to comfort her. They fell back into the shadows, and Trish made a quite realistic hissing sound that echoed throughout the cave.

Sure enough, Ally jumped and grabbed onto Austin's arm.

"W-what was that?" She stammered.

"I dunno, just keep walking," Austin told her.

"No, I want to go," she said, scared.

"Alright," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her to comfort her. Her face turned red, but it couldn't be seen in the darkness.

Austin walked with her to the cave's entrance and helped her out. Dez wasn't sure what had just happened, but Trish was smirking so he guessed they had reached their temporary goal.

They walked around for a while more, climbing and running. They went to the top of the waterfall and found the river that connected to it.

Time flew and at about 5:00 they were almost back to the campsite when it started lightly raining. Everyone rushed back before getting to wet, the forest canopy helping.

Everybody crashed in the larger tent, Dez and Trish's, and talked for hours. Trish kept on complaining about sharing with Dez.

"It's not my fault! I had a dream about that starfish on my face... he misses me... It was all so tragic!" Dez sniffled, causing them all to either roll their eyes or laugh, or both.

Trish eventually fell into a half-sleep. Austin looked at his phone and was surprised it was already 10:00. The rain had gotten harder, and right then there was a boom of thunder.

"Guys? I'm getting tired, I think I'm gonna go," Ally said before rushing into the other tent.

Austin sensed something was wrong at how fast she left. He glanced at Dez, who nodded, and Austin slipped out of the tent, running to try and stay as dry as possible and going into the other tent across their little campsite.

He went into the tent to find Ally curled up in her sleeping bag. Her head was under it, too, and she was sniffling.

"Ally?" Austin asked tentatively and she silenced. "Ally, I know you're awake. What's wrong?"

Ally peeked out of the sleeping bag. She looked like she had been crying a little. Austin got her to come out and just held her in his arms.

"Ally, what's wrong? Are you scared?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "And..." she started, her words muffled.

"And what?"

"I... It reminds me..." She bit her lip, trying not to cry more. "W-well... I remember ever since I was little I was afraid of thunder. A-and I told you about before the d-divorce, when my parents were always fighting."

Austin nodded.

"Well, I remember the nigh s-she left. There was a storm outside, with full on thunder and lightning and e-everything. T-they were h-having a huge fight, and throwing things, and cursing. And at this time I w-was just nine, and I remember I was just hiding in my room, and wishing everything would just go away. And a couple hours later I heard the door slam; and that was it; she was g-gone."

"Oh, Ally," Austin murmured as he pulled her close to him and she cried softly into his chest.

"S-sorry," she said, looking down.

"Ally, there's no need for you to be sorry."

"It just makes me feel like... Like I'm going to lose everyone I care about. Any I don't want to lose you, Austin." She looked up at him before he replied.

"I will never, ever, leave you Ally."

This brought a small smiled to her face and she yawned. Austin kissed her forehead, this time fully aware she was awake. She snuggled into his warm body and for the second night in a row fell asleep happily in his arms.


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Austin walked back into the tent, where he found Ally curled up with her head buried in a pillow. He lay down next to her and she lifted her face from the pillow. She looked worried, scared, and sad, and possibly on the verge of tears, but as soon as she saw Austin she looked happier. She threw her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. He breathed in her scent and wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay? You looked sad," he asked her, concerned.

"Just a bad dream," she replied, her previous look flickering over her face but disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Tell me about it."

"Well you know last night when you said you'd never leave me?" She started. He nodded his head and she continued. "In the dream, we were fighting. And then you just walked away, and n-never came back. And then the next thing I knew, it was all over the news, someone killed you." She sniffled slightly. "And then I woke up, and I was scared and cold and I wanted you to be here but you weren't."

"Ou Ally, you know that'll never happen, right?" Austin asked.

She buried her head in his chest, making Austin softly smile to himself. "It better not," she said, her words muffled.

"It won't. What were we fighting about?" After he asked that Ally laughed.

"Whether Dougie or Pickles would be a better name for a cat," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Well it would obviously be Dougie."

"Don't you get started!" She said. "Where were you, anyways?"

"Oh, you see yesterday when we were running from the rain I saw this blueberry bush. So, I went and got some blueberries. Taste one, they're good!" He answered, taking one from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.

"They are," she giggled, "But why exactly did you choose 8:00 am to get blueberries?"

"Well, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. And I decided to surprise you with blueberries, 'cause I know you love blueberries almost as much as you love pickles."

She giggled again and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked up and they got caught in each other's gazes for a minute. Austin was about to close the gap between their lips when something fell on top of the tent.

Ally flinched and Austin sighed disappointedly, then murmured, "It's probably just a stick or something."

"M'kay," Ally mumbled, yawning.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered in her ear before pulling her up.

"But it's so cold!" Ally complained, Austin giving her his hoodie, which made her blush. "Fine."

The two went for a walk throughout the forest together. They heard a twig crack behind them, and Ally jumped, turning around. Austin laughed; he saw that it was just a rabbit but Ally didn't believe him.

She was pretty jumpy for a while but wouldn't admit she was scared. Austin just wrapped an arm around her tightly, making her blush.

"Fine, I'm scared," she admitted, crossing her arms after Austin finally got it out of her.

"Why?" Austin asked, hoping he could make her feel better.

"I dunno... I guess that dream just sorta shook me up a little, that's all," She replied.

Austin grabbed her and pulled her into his open arms, wrapping the around her. After about a minute of silence, they separated.

They continued walking, and came across a small cave type thing. They went it and walked around. There was something that looked almost like a bed against one wall, and a few other things strewn around the little room. They were just leaving when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey!" Both of their heads whipped around and Ally latched on to Austin's arm. There was a man, probably in his late thirties to mid forties standing behind them "What're you kids doing in here?"

"I...uh...we...we just..." Ally trailed off and tightened her grip on Austin, frightened.

"I don't care! Now you, get going and take your ugly little girlfriend here with you!" The man ordered, glaring at Austin. Ally bit her lip and looked down.

Now, Austin could take insults for himself and they would just bounce off him. He was just that type of person, well usually. Ally, however, was not. And Austin couldn't dare let anyone hurt Ally. _His_ Ally.

"Hey!" Austin said sternly. "You better not go any farther. She's beautiful." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, entwining his fingers in hers.

Ally couldn't help but blush lightly at the comment, and at the feel of her smaller hand enveloped in Austin's, before the man started yelling again.

"JUST GO!" He screamed, and Austin and Ally ran out, still hand in hand.

Once they were over half way back to the campsite, they collapsed against a log on the ground. Ally's hand went to her ankle, and she sucked in some air.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"I guess," she replied, her face falling and Austin knew what she meant.

"No, like, your ankle," he confirmed.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just have to walk it off. Nothing serious."

"Other than that, you okay?" He asked, taking both of her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. He knew how sensitive Ally was, and she was probably hurt.

"I guess," she repeated, sighing.

"You know he's wrong, right? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Ally bit her lip and looked down, trying to conceal her grin and blush. "Thanks, Austin," she giggled, looking down at their hands.

Austin didn't need to look to see what she was looking at. He held her hands a bit tighter and leaned forward. Ally did the same and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together.

It wasn't long or heated, just short and sweet, three, maybe four seconds before they separated.

"Woah," Austin breathed, making Ally giggle slightly before Austin stood up, pulling her with him. "Ally, I sorta, um, really like you. A lot."

"I like you too, Austin," she said, still taking in all that had happened.

"Would you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Duh!" Ally squealed, throwing her arms around him. Austin laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

They started to walk back to their campsite, but Ally winced when she stepped on her ankle. Without a word Austin picked her up and somehow got her onto his back. She nuzzled her head into his neck and fell into a half-sleep, Austin grinning.

When they got back to the camp, Austin lightly shook Ally back into consciousness. She slid off his back but held onto his hand.

Trish came back from the van with a bag of something, probably clothes. She dropped the bag at her side when she saw the duo's hands entwined.

"Are you...?" She questioned, making both Ally and Austin blush.

"Yeah," Austin grinned. Trish looked shocked for a minute before yelling.

"DEZ! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!'

"If I leave then Benny might eat my gingerbread family!" Dez cried.

"COME!"

"Whyyyy?"

"AUSLLY HAPPENED!" After Trish said that Austin and Ally both looked confused. Ally got it and she turned red, burying her face in Austin's arm. Austin was still plain confused.

Dez squealed like a little girl and rushed out of the tent, jello on his hair and holding a squirrel. He took one look at Austin and Ally and grabbed Trish's hands, jumping up and down. Trish glared at her frenemy and he stopped, looking scared.

"Let's get some ice for that ankle," Austin reminded her. Ally nodded and Austin picked her up bridal style.

"Austin," she giggled as he picked her up, saying no more. He carried her to the ice chest and took out the ice pack they had brought.

He pressed it lightly on her ankle and she flinched away. "C-cold!" She stammered, making Austin laugh. He wrapped it in some paper towels to make it less cold.

"Better," Ally confirmed as he put it on her ankle again.

It was noon-ish now, they had been gone for hours. Ally stayed close to Austin for the rest of the day. She didn't want to appear clingy, but the dream and the man had gotten her shaken up, and Austin understood that.

Later, everyone decided to watch a movie on Austin's laptop. Of course everyone but Ally wanted to watch a horror movie. Austin slid the disc in and they all leaned against a log.

Austin knew Ally wouldn't like the movie, because within ten minutes, before anything that scary to the others happened, Ally had her face buried in Austin's chest.

"Guys..." Austin started, and Trish just nodded at him, signaling that they could go. He smiled gratefully before helping Ally up and taking her back into their tent.

Ally changed into short pajama shorts and a baggy shirt of Austin's that came down to a bit above her knees. When Austin saw her he softly laughed.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," she replied, pecking him on the cheek. "It just sorta happened."

Austin pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest, feeling that it was easier now that they were together. Rain started falling and a loud thunderclap rang across the sky. Ally cringed, but not nearly as much as she had the previous day.

"Don't be scared, Ally," Austin whispered to her comfortingly.

"I'm not. You're here."


End file.
